Problem: Elsa's magic wand can cast $53$ spells. Her wand can cast $17$ fewer spells than her sister Anna's wand, which is a little bigger and has more glitter. How many spells can Anna's wand cast?
Solution: To find the ${\text{total}}$ number of spells Anna's wand can cast, we start with the number of spells ${\text{Elsa's wand}}$ can cast, and add the number of ${\text{fewer spells}}$ Elsa's wand casts. $?$ $53$ $17$ Anna's wand's spells Elsa's wand's spells Fewer spells $\begin{aligned} {\text{Elsa's wand}} + {17} &= {\text{Anna's spells}} \\\\ {53} + {17} &= {\Box} \end{aligned}$ Let's add to find the total number of spells Anna's wand can cast. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${53} + {17} = {70}$ Anna's wand can cast ${70}$ spells.